If You're Reading This
by Astrelli
Summary: "then I'm not dead yet. But, I would like to say that this all Robin's fault." When the trio set out for the SSB tournament, spirits are high. Nothing could go wrong... Until a gang of wild pikachu cheat them out of everything, leaving our heroes without their clearances to enter the tournament. With the time for registry quickly closing, what lengths will our heroes go to get in?


_**Greetings, readers, friends, haters, and lawyers in pursuit of find me to sue me for something I did wrong, etc... Anyways. This is a fanfic I had an idea for about for a while. It is basically a 'Robin and Lucina join the brawlers!' However, that is not all that it is. The first two chapters will appear that way, but I promise it will get better!**_

 _ **STUFF TO KEEP IN MIND:**_

 _ **Be prepared for light hearted fluffiness~**_

 _ **My Humor is rather odd... Please bear with it...**_

 _ **OKAY~ let's begin!**_

 _ **Also, please correct me if anything comes off as awkward, or wrong, since I am open to criticism.**_

Robin looked over the crowd with a smile on his face. The sun beat down on his light white hair as the air blew the messy strands around the man's pale face. The Shepherds stood at the portal leading to the outer realms known as the Smash Tournament grounds. The large doorway loomed behind them, casting a shadow over the armor; now dull without the sun's bright gaze. Standing on the rocking boats, the three newcomers bid their goodbyes to friends and family. The air was stifled with anxiety and sadness as the army bid goodbye to their twin tacticians Robin and Robyn, and their Commander's future daughter Lucina.

"Father, promise me you'll come back the winner!" His daughter beamed, throwing her arms around his tall figure. Robin beamed, giving his daughter a tight squeeze before pulling away.

"I promise to get as far as I can, Morgan." Morgan giggled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, also, remember when you come back to tell me who my mom is, 'cause I still don't know who it is!" Robin sweat dropped in his mind as he nodded and patted his white haired daughter who smiled a childish grin up at him.

"Ahem," Both father and daughter separated to see Chrom, The Exalt, also the Commander of the Shepherds smiling at them. Morgan hugged her father once more before walking off to say her goodbyes to Lucina. Robin looked down as he coughed awkwardly.

"Chrom," Robin smiled softly as he rested his hands on the Commander's shoulders. Robin could tell knew how badly Chrom had wanted to come with them. Deep down, Robin felt bad for the Commander who smiled at him now. Any ignorant person would believe that Chrom was happy to see them off, and that he was smiling to wish them well, but, Robin was no fool, he could see the bags under the man's eyes and the way his face looked much older, much more defeated. It made Robin regret accepting the offer, even if Robyn and Lucina took it without a second thought. There were many people who were much more accomplished than the tactician, but the Exalt forced him into taking the position, since, Chrom was stuck looking after the affairs of the kingdom; Chrom had to make sure a _worthy_ person would be accompanying his daughter and his adopted sister /other tactician. Yes, the moment Chrom found out both his child and his top female tactician were leaving, he made it a fact to scare Robin into going. Yes, after nights of being threatened by means of Frederick, and the Falchion, Robin accepted the offer without a second thought. Robin shuddered, remembering the way the Exalt cut down the dummy... Robin had to tell the dummy's mourning stuffed family the poor victim died bravely at the hands of a plushy King.

Yes, the King of Ylisse was terrifying; not that Robin told anyone that. (Minus Robyn, who rolled her eyes and continued to study the Super Smash fighter roster. Gods, his sister was not cute in the slightest.)

"I don't want to hear another word," Chrom flashed another megawatt smile before hugging the tactician in an awkward bro hug. "Just win for Ylisse, and protect them." Robin nodded as the separated shortly after, as many shepherds began to laugh. Chrom ruffled his friend's hair as his eyes slowly looked up the two female figures standing at the gate with bittersweet smiles on their faces. It was time to get a move on.

"Now go. They are waiting for you," Robin looked one last time at the friends and family he would not be seeing for the next few months, and his heart clenched in anguish. He didn't want to leave them. No matter how excited he was, he didn't want to go through not seeing them again. Robin stood frozen as they looked back and forth between the groups. Oh how he wanted to stay. There was so much to do here, but so much more to do there as well. Robin wanted to run back to Morgan and teach her more things. He could find her mother another time. There were always second chances... Always another time to do it.

"Robin." Robin twitched as he turned to the source of the voice. Robyn stood smiling at him with her arms crossed, her pale eyes now narrowed as malice could be felt from where he stood from his petite, and adorable sister. The average person would not know the true meaning of this smile, but, Robin, being the brother that he is, learned that the hard way, after five years of torture that followed that sweet twitching smile. Robin began to sweat as his fear of leaving soon began to shrink in comparison to the fear of his younger sister. "Let's get a move on! We have to get there by nightfall!" Translation: Hurry up your a** before I drag you out of here and shove this book up your - _ **This has become inappropriate for younger audiences, please enjoy this clip of Marth horribly singing in the shower until the translation is complete. Thank you!**_ **-** Robin nodded rapidly as he began to sweat profusely. His younger sister left nothing to the imagination or modesty for that matter when it came to anger. Robin quickly sprinted up to his sister who continued to smile. As the three of them turned to face their friends- no their comrades... No, their family, tears could be felt as they all bowed simultaneously.

"When we return, we won't just be known as a Tactician or a Princess, we will be known as Brawlers, we will be known as Smash Champions!" Lucina rose Falchion in the air with a roar as the army cheered back. With tears falling the three turned each taking small glances at their comrades, before walking into the portal to begin their long journey to and through the Smash Tournament.


End file.
